Loki Odinson
"How cold is the heart; my world is on fire How deep is the mark when you leave and your dreams turn to water I let myself feel - I'm wishing for something real... We are We are Chasing a shadow We are We are Lost in the shame You try to hide only to reach out It's too late" Loki Odinson The youngest son of a Norwegian multi-millionaire businessman, Loki is widely regarded by relatives and family friends as the proverbial black sheep. Introspective, quiet and sly in contrast to his much more friendly older brother Thor, he never really fit into the family and, though deeply loved by his parents and brother, grew bitter and reserved throughout the years. Apart from these issues, though, he has a refined taste for art and an exquisite grasp of words, which makes him a fine writer and excellent speaker - perhaps the next great name in international literature and artistic patronage. That is, if he can escape American justice after almost killing a police inspector. Early Years No one really knows when Loki was born or who were his true parents; everyone knows that he was born on the 21st of December, 1899, and that his parents are Odin and Frigga, but that is not the actual truth. He was rather the sole survivor of a bloody execution involving the Laufey household - a wealthy, semi-criminal family that once rivalled the Odin household but is now believed to be all but extinct. Odin found Loki, still a newborn baby, freezing to death among the smoldering ruins of the Laufey manor, and decided to adopt him as his own. He and Frigga raised Loki alongside their son Thor and the two boys grew to be best friends and inseparable companions through most of their childhood and teenage years. Neither Thor nor Loki ever came to know about the adoption. Comparison between Thor and Loki was inevitable, though, and Loki found it rather difficult, if not utterly frustrating, to deal with the conclusion that his brother was much better at everything their family and friends valued. Thor was strong, honourable and honest, while Loki was dissimulative and introverted - traits that, albeit helpful in business and politics, were heavily frowned upon in the Odin household. And as time passed, although he loved Thor more than anything in the world, Loki came to resent the attention and praise that everyone seemed to lavish upon his brother. That silent, concealed envy did not add up well with the realisation, some years later, that he was in fact infatuated with him. Adult Years Living in a state of perpetual frustration, Loki became more and more reserved and hostile as the years went by. He could not muster the courage to confess his feelings for Thor; he could not change to become who Odin and Frigga wanted their son to be; he could not leave his parents and beloved brother. Lost and seemingly with no one to turn to, he closed his heart to all attempts at proximity or affection, sinking ever deeper into depression and loneliness. His relationship with Thor changed from a close, loving friendship to one of permanent contempt and anger, and he distanced himself from his parents and friends. Unwilling to face his problems head on, he ran from them instead; he travelled to many different countries, indulging in art and culture and earthly delights, seeking relief from his grief and self-loathing. Nothing helped, though, and he always found himself returning to his unknowing brother's arms. His only escape was his imagination: he would write for hours every night, narrating sweet, warm fantasies of love, passion and acceptance which eventually threatened to replace his sense of reality. Relationships Has no interest (at all) in people other than his brother - Loki does not care about anyone else, save perhaps for his mother and father, and could just as well hurt, torture and kill others for profit or pleasure. Health It could be said that Loki has the health of a lion, if that comparison wasn't more fitting of Thor. Characteristics Gender: Male Height: 189 cm Weight: 78 kg Eyes: Vivid green Hair: Jet black, currently long. Noticeable physical traits: Lean, strikingly graceful and elegant In-game First appearance: 09. Religion: Norse pagan Sexuality: Thor